


For the Next Few Years

by Das_Silberschlussel



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cavity Inducingly Sweet, Contractual Marriage, Drabble, Other, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100, no beta we die like bertie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Silberschlussel/pseuds/Das_Silberschlussel
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	For the Next Few Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSunFlower94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/gifts).



Cel moved the pen across the contract, finalizing the last of the paperwork before pushing it to the notary. “There, I pronounce us husband and spouse, for the next few years.”

“That's it then?” Zolf asked drew Cel in closer with an arm around their waist. A mischievous glint shone in his green eyes he pulled them down by the collar. “Done this a few times then? Tell me, what does married life really consist of?”

"Oh, ah, Mr Smith -- Zolf." Cel leaned into the pull and kissed the dwarf on the nose. "Its going to be so much fun."


End file.
